Angel's Child
by Morning Misty
Summary: AU: Heaven kept a lot of secrets, but keeping the fact that Castiel had a child with a human might be the one that costs the most.
1. Chapter 1

**I want to thank God for everything he does for me. May God bless you for the rest of this year. Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my ****grammar is correct. Enjoy this story. Input is welcome. Just a quick warning to everyone who has been reading. Updates are going to be slow in coming because I'm going to be very busy in the coming weeks. This isn't a new idea so bear with me and please let me know what you think. I special thanks to those who have shown an interest in me actually making sure that this story gets written.**

The cry rang out through heaven causing a disturbance in the ranks of angels. Michael tensed exchanging a glance with Gabriel who is frowning. The leader of heaven's host knows why and opens his magnificent wings to fly to the location where an angel is kneeling with wings wrapped firmly around him. The grief wafting around the angel causes him to tense and he hears his brother's intake of breathe.

Gabriel was unprepared for the emotions running through the brother who has just been brought back to heaven. Moving forward Michael tested to see how the angel will react to the approach of another. When nothing violent came from his action the archangel finished closing the distance.

Carefully, he knelt beside his brother tucking his wings up so that if the angel acted they would not get the worst of it. He'd learned that the first time he'd dealt with a situation. Reaching his hand out slowly he touched the surface of the wings. The trembling underneath his hand only increased at the touch.

"Gabriel, if you'd be so kind. I need privacy."

The messenger waved off the gathering angels. Immediately most of the host moved off leaving the archangel's alone with the distraught angel, but one angel crossed his arms staring stubbornly at the messenger.

"Balthazar we don't have time for this ple…"

The wiry angel would not be put off so quickly, "What have you done to Castiel?"

The wings of the archangel twitched at the implications. This lower angel was daring to say that he was responsible for the condition of a brother.

"Watch yourself Balthazar or you might regret the path it takes you down."

Balthazar wasn't intimidated by the archangel's warning. He was in Gabriel's face in a matter of seconds eyes narrowed.

"Regret?" his voice thundered with his grace spiking up adding to the effect that would make most human's tremble. However, this wasn't a human but an archangel who was older and had his own abilities that could easily destroy the lower angel.

Gabriel pushed the annoying angel back. He was too old for this youngster of an angel to try and threaten him.

Michael listened to the two angels' argument with his hand still laid carefully against his brother's wing. It would not do to ignore the bickering angels until blood was shed. However, he also needed to stay with his younger brother until he would open up. Closing his eyes the oldest angel began to sing to Castiel.

It had no words really. To human ears it would be a sound mixed with all the wonder of nature in its most beautiful form. Angel's however heard a humming sound that praised God. It was lullaby to them or at least the closest thing an angel could have to a lullaby.

The trembling wing steadied. It was a good sign. At least the emotions were boiling down to a normal and controllable level. Angel's in full emotions were not easy to control especially when that emotion was grief.

Michael himself had never truly felt the grief his brother had. Sure he'd grown attached to people/humans he worked with and mourned having to leave them behind. Yet, this was much deeper because the angel left part of himself back on earth.

Castiel had given his heart to the charge he was working with. Fell in loved and married. Now he'd been called back to heaven before the two had even started living together. Called back when the twos life would have just started. To add insult to injury was the fact that the woman was pregnant with the angel's child didn't help the situation.

It may have been rare for humans and angels to have children but it was possible. Of course Castiel would be the one angel in all heaven that would on his first assignment have a child. He'd been warned though and willingly ignored the warning. Yet, Michael had seen this enough times to know it was best to deal with the hurting angel slowly.

So the archangel stayed where he was waiting on the hurting to lessen enough to allow the younger being to feel secure in lowering his wings. Trust between the two was at the lowest possible mark that it could be right now and Michael did not want to go through having to fight an angel just returned home. So he allowed one hand to rest on the young one's wing all the while listening to his bickering brothers.

"I have every right to stay," Balthazar argued.

Gabriel simply growled back, "You need to learn you're place."

"My place is with my brother. You're the ones who assigned him to this case and then just yanked him out when the woman got pregnant."

Michael tensed knowing how well that was going to go over. Balthazar needed to learn how to talk with less bite. The leader of the host had to smirk at Gabriel's reddening face though. Of all the angels in heaven who babied the younger ones it was the messenger who did so the most. For goodness sake where did anyone think Balthazar got his attitude from? Not to mention he was equally as stubborn as Gabriel.

The leader of the host tensed as the messenger's hand grabbed the heaven made clothes. The sparks of grace coming of the older angel was unmistakable. Ready to intervene Michael moved his hand from the angel only to be thrown off guard when Castiel reacted. His voice echoing hoarsely around them stunned the whole group.

"Balthazar, what did you do this time?"

Everyone's head swiveled in the direction of the angel. Slowly the younger angel tucked his wings back and carefully stood. The grief was there but somehow the young angel had buried it so deep that nothing was going to faze him.

"I didn't do anything. It was all Gabriel's fault…"

"You should respect your superiors."

Leave it to Castiel to find a way to loyally side with Gabriel. Sure Balthazar was Castiel's friend, but the younger angel would never willingly rebuke an elder as his friend would. Right now however that didn't seem to matter to the angel who'd been seconds away from a fight he couldn't win. Balthazar had Castiel wrapped in a tight embrace ready to squeeze the living daylights out of the angel.

"Are you alright?" the angel asked. "Castiel you were just brought back and considering the circumstances you should still…Well you should still…"

The angel pulled away from Balthazar the sadness showing in his eyes. No the younger angel was not over it, but somehow he had managed to lock it down faster than any other angel alive.

"I will be. I just needed a few minutes to adjust."

He looked at Michael realizing that what he had done in reaction could be viewed as a weakness from the older more experienced angels. Lowering his eyes he continued though he wished he could undo the movements before when he had shown how weak he truly was.

"I can see him again. Not to talk with, but to keep an eye on."

Michael closed the distance between his brother and himself. Reaching out his hand he touched the side of his face forcing it to rise to meet his.

"That's right. The host of heaven will watch out for this child Castiel."


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank God for everything he does for me. Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my ****grammar is correct. Enjoy this story. Input is welcome. Just a quick warning to everyone who has been reading. Updates are going to be slow in coming because I'm going to be very busy in the coming weeks. Thanks for all the reviews.**

Two days on earth was exactly how long the peace in heaven had lasted. Castiel's cry of rage rang through the air causing his siblings to flinch. Michael and Gabriel shared a look before flying to the scene of the angel who had another angel backed into a corner.

"Castiel, what is the meaning of this?"

Michael inserted himself between the two angels. The one was mumbling that he was just doing his job when this brother had decided to rearrange his face. Castiel no longer needed to explain. The woman who the angel gave his heart too had been hit with what humans liked to call cupid's arrow.

Shaking his head he motioned for Gabriel to remove the brother from the scene while he took care of his distraught brother. Castiel's eyes followed the angel. Michael sighed. Perhaps he should have taken the time to explain to the younger angel that the woman was going to be helped move on.

"Brother, come we must talk."

Touching Castiel's shoulder he took him to a remote place where no other angel was. Carefully he explained to his brother what was going on. The tears in his brother's eyes tore at his heart.

"I don't understand. Why must it happen now? It's only been two days on earth and already she is saying her vows to another."

Michael winced. How many of his brothers had to have this explained them? Still it always pained him to have to give this explanation. So he took a breath and began to tell him what was going on.

The archangel listened at his brother's pained response. He wished it could be different, but it was what it was. Reaching forward he carefully touched his brother's shoulder.

"Keep control, Castiel. When he is born you will be able to see him."

The leader of the host knew it was a low bribe. Yet, he'd seen too many brothers fall when this happened. That was part of the reason angels were warned against marrying and having families. In a moment they can be ripped from the life with much more force than any human would ever be partly because they did not die and could return to earth at the same time as the life as their families.

Michael was determined to not see this caring brother fall from heaven. So if bribing would keep the younger angel in line then he would do so. He was glad when the distraught angel finally nodded.

It was hours later after leaving Castiel that Gabriel finally found him. He was on the top of a mountain on earth gazing out at the world. He was disturbed by events surrounding the young angel and the unborn child.

"Michael, stop trying to carry the weight of the world. You might actually fall down."

Closing his eyes he felt what some might call a headache if you were human, but angels didn't get headaches. It was more like a building pressure that developed behind the eyes of the angel that told him/her that something was wrong.

"I have not told him everything. I have not told him what his son will be or what he will become."

Gabriel approached his brother worriedly. "Is he going to be something that would cause the world harm?"

Michael shook his head eyes taking a close look at a small plant that was being trashed by the wind. Other flowers around it had already succumbed to the harsh environment, but it still struggled to live and its small bloom was close to flowering.

"No, he will bear the troubles of the world on shoulders too small. He will not trust our Father as much as he should. The boy will be a man before his time and everything will seek to destroy him. Yet, he will live just like that plant. The world is already against him."

The messenger flinched. The child had a fate that was going to be riddled with trouble. It was disturbing the oldest angel to the point he sought solace in the surrounding mountains of India.

"Brother, heaven will watch the child and protect him."

The archangel turned to his brother with eyes that are pained.

"He will not have the protection he needs. A battle is coming Gabriel. A battle that cannot be lost by us and it will destroy the child."

The messenger sighed, "Can the weight be lessened?"

Michael turned away from his brother, "Every path I've explored comes to Castiel's child being in the midst of it even if we bring him to heaven before his time."

So this was what was really bothering Michael. Things were always hard on the families of angels who decided to have one. The angels in heaven often saw this and wrote it off on fate evening up the score for a child being born with more than any other human child. However it was Michael that usually had to clean the messes up and he often ended up going to the dying child's bedside to bring them home.

"So what are you going to do?"

Michael gave his brother a tight smile. There were paths he could take, but only one that would leave the child alive and for the most part well. Closing his eyes he made the conscious decision letting everyone in heaven and in earth to know what he planned.

"When will you tell Castiel you've chosen the boy as your vessel?"

Gabriel watched his brother's emotions wondering what he would choose to do.

"No. He will learn in time. There is no reason why we have to shadow the time before the darkness for Castiel. In a few months she will know that she's pregnant. I will go to her and tell her he will be watched over. I need you do something."

Gabriel nodded his head willing to help his brother with whatever plan he need to be helped with.

"Disappear from Heaven. Don't tell me when or how. Just do it in your own time. Watch the child. Guide him when no one else will."

The messenger looked at his brother stunned. Michael had plans that would not be told right off. Plans the leader of heaven hoped would save this child. Gabriel nodded his head hoping that Michael knew what he was doing.

* * *

Two months later:

She was dreaming. No forest was as clean and beautiful as this one. The very air hung heavy with fresh lavender. In all it was a beautiful sight to take in, but she knew that something this beautiful must be a trap of some sort. Nothing in her life went well anymore. Her first husband had just died and a friend of the family had almost died with a mysterious hunter disappearing when a demon killed her parents.

She had promised that in ten years it could come into her home unchallenged. She was well aware that time for demons worked differently and she didn't have as long as what ten years might mean to a human. Still this place was comforting for some reason.

"Do you like this place Mary?"

She swung around to stare at a man standing with his back leaned up against a tree. His eyes glinted with amusement.

"What do you want?"

Straightening he walked toward her. She watched his every step.

"My name's Michael. You're pregnant."

She felt annoyance rise up, "No really. Why I'm here?"

The man chuckled shaking his head as he moved around her in a circle. She followed his movement trying to keep him in her sight at all times. Finally, he spoke and his voice sounded far older than his appearance.

"I'm here to tell you that…what any mother would want to hear. Angels are watching over your child. We won't abandon him. He will be safe."

Mary shook her golden hair blue eyes widening at him.

"Why? Why come to me just to… Do you even know who my family is? They hunt things like…"

A dry chuckle escaped him. She stopped watching as he suddenly closed the distance between them.

"I know what your family does. It changes nothing here. The baby is special to more than just me. I and others will protect him. From you, your husband, and the other child you shall have if need be. So the choice is yours. Call what's left of your hunter family. Involve them if you must. However, I promise the moment you do is the moment I begin waiting for when he is born and I will take him from you."

Mary took an involuntary step back eyes staring at him with wide eyes, "I don't understand."

"This child…Dean as he will be called…will be the best hunter this world has ever known."

The woman took a step back, "I would never raise my child to be a hunter. So you can't be right."

Michael smiled at her, "Believe what you want. In two more months you will see your son as a face you already know. Then believe I lie. Dean will be a hunter and you won't be there to see him to grow into man."

The blond haired woman shook her head, "No, I will prevent this future for him."

The angel shook his head, "You won't. No one can. Trust me though when I say that nothing you do will prevent his fate. I've already seen the paths he can take and this is the one survive."

Again she shook her head.

"You don't know that. The future is always changing."

His answer was to take her hand in his, "Believe what you want. We will see each other again. Goodbye for now."

Mary jerked awake in a cold sweat. Her husband lay near her. The dream had disturbed her. Surely it was just a dream. Shaking her head she climbed out of bed. No it was not a dream, but that meant that her son had a future that she was not going to be a part of.

The creature/angel or whatever it was had made it clear that involving the last of her family was forbidden, but he didn't say she couldn't research it. She would find a way to save her son even if it killed her.

* * *

Gabriel waited as his brother appeared beside him. The archangel had decided to deliver this message himself.

"She isn't going to take this lying down."

Michael chuckled, "No she won't, but she will accept it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I know I have been gone for a while. I'm really sorry for disappearing for so long on the site. I'm back to writing, but the warning is the same. I do not know when I will be posting again. My schedule is crazy for me. Thank you guys so much for reading and supporting any of my stories with either looking at it or reviewing. Further more I am encouraging the readers who love to review to suggest things for my stories especially the ones that are just starting. Anyway I also want to thank God for helping me through life and everything else. Without his help nothing I do would be possible.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy the story...**

Gabriel didn't know what was worse for everyone, the fact that Castiel was moping or the fact that Michael seemed to be in a foul mood. Opening his wings he took flight soaring through the air. He had decided to visit the place human souls stayed before going to their body as babies.

Entering the area he felt the pure innocence of every single soul. This place was warm, bright, and pure. Energy flowed through the area. The angel's grace fluttered in recognition. Without even trying he knew each soul by name.

Carefully, he weaved through the blue orbs until he found the one that stood out in the sea. Gently, he cupped the child's soul in his hand. It was bright and full of life and love. Gabriel had not sensed a soul like this before. Of course he rarely came here so he really couldn't compare.

Yet, this one soul felt so complex. It had strong measures of the best traits of humanity strengthened by grace. This half angel could also interact with the grace of the angel. Truly, the messenger of heaven was impressed. No other child with his type of parentage could do such a thing before.

Letting go of the soul he watched as another soul floated close to the grace charged one. Well he'd never heard or seen that before. Usually they were free floating here with no interaction between them. Reaching his senses out he was shocked at what he discovered. This blue orb was the soul of the half angel's brother.

Frowning he angel considered this. What could the souls' interactions mean? Well it really didn't matter. Stretching his wings the angel left the area. After all he had a disappearance to plan.

* * *

Azazel felt something in the air. He didn't understand it. No his most powerful gifts were being blocked by heaven. Yet, he could feel the strong being that was growing.

The demon may not be able to track it, but he was not without plans. He had that trump card already planned out. After all for him ten years had already passed. Now he was just waiting for the one he was waiting for to be born.

It was tiring but well it was worth the wait. However, this new creature he sensed made him doubt. What could be growing that held enough power before it was born to rival him. Surely nothing mortal could.

Curse the angels for making sure the best of his abilities had long since been sealed away. Oh, well when the time came he would utterly destroy the being before it grew too powerful for him to handle.

* * *

Mary was not happy. She had spent the last two months contacting anyone she knew that was not known by her family. They knew nothing about angels. Matter of fact the creatures were rarely heard from.

Closing her eyes she placed a hand on her stomach where her first child was. She would find a way to protect him. A creak warned her of John's approach. He must not know about this child. Well not until she could save him from his fate.

John finally entered the room and made a beeline to hug her. She felt a smile work its way onto her face. The man somehow made her complete. Pulling away she began setting the table while putting up with her husband's joking tricks.

When the doorbell rang she frowned. They were not expecting company. Walking to the door she opened it. Her heart stopped beating.

In two more months you will see your son as a face you already know.

The angel's words came back to haunt her. Emotions rose in her like a tidal wave. Anger was one, but pain was another. Oh how she wanted to touch his cheek and apologize to the man for everything.

Looking at the other man she was stunned to see the deer in the headlights look. Who was he? Instead of asking the question on her mind she growled out her rage at the young man. Still she couldn't help but see the flinch in those eyes.

Suddenly John was there and the whole situation just got worse, because now she had to walk a tight rope of keeping the truth from John and getting her own son to leave.

* * *

The archangel watched from the shadows. The humans didn't know he was there. Of course they didn't. Mary's emotions were erratic at this point, but well he did warn her.

Closing his eyes he listened in on the conversation. Dean's soul was so burden, so unlike the orb that existed in heaven at this time. Sam was almost the same as his orb. Michael would know he had spent enough time with both. However, this human that was with his nephew's brother infuriated him. There was something about him that rubbed the being the wrong way.

He was not sure why. Nor did he care. All he knew was that Samuel was the most dangerous thing that existed in the world near enough to Dean to actually harm him. Somehow the archangel wished he could stop that from happening before it even began, but that was out of his hands

* * *

Mary wasn't sure what threw her for a loop. The fact that Dean was telling her to run away from everything she worked for, that Sam was her son as well, or that he was telling her not to have either of them. A rage settled in her. They were her children they should be born….

Well it was too late to stop Dean from being born and as she told them this the woman watched as their faces fell. Why didn't they want to be born? Surely oblivion wasn't better.

* * *

Michael found John knocked out. Quickly entering the man's mind he found what he was looking for.

"I can save your wife," he said.

The soul inside was not like Dean's at all. Less bright and more corrupt than anything the angel liked. It felt very much like Samuel's soul without the taint.

The yes was sudden and quick. Not worth the time it took to ask and even as the angel entered John he felt slightly disgusted with the man. However, now was not the time to worry about personal feelings toward an idiot.

Upon entering he took care of the future Anna. To the human eyes it looked like he had destroyed her. That wasn't the case, but he wasn't going to tell the humans that. No the less they knew about where he had sent the fallen angel the better. He knew the Winchester boys would try to find her.

Walking up to Mary he saw the anger reflected in her own eyes. Reaching up he sent her somewhere safe. They were going to need to talk after he took care of Dean and Sam. Uriel was trembling as he stammered an apology before hurrying away

* * *

Gabriel turned as a blond woman appeared in the forest. She looked around angrily. Of course Michael would send him to deal with the mother of Cas's child.

"Where am I?"

The messenger flinched. That tone was so annoying. He really hoped that Dean didn't inherit his mother's rude turn.

Measuring the volume (Michael would have his wings if he busted her eardrums) he spoke, "In a section of the Canada's wildlife. Michael wanted to speak to you. I'm sort or babysitting you."

The woman huffed crossing her arms. Her eyes were sending daggers straight at him. Good thing looks can't kill.

"Do I look like I need a sitter?"

A snort escaped the angel. Was she kidding him? An angel from the future had come back to the past just to kill her.

Shaking his head he wished Michael would hurry up and get here. Huffing the woman sat on the moss. Good maybe she would shut up.

* * *

The archangel flashed Samuel back to his own time before approaching Dean. There talk had been harsh. Hopefully, the angel had not been so bad that the boy would forever begrudge him. Gently he touched his forehead and sent him back to his own time.

Taking a deep he steeled himself with the task of handling Mary. He had made a promise to Dean. His mother would not know about the attack nor would his father. Opening his wings he flew to meet a very angry female woman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait in chapter updates. First I thank God for all he gives me. None of the story's would be here without Him. Anyway the same warnings as always. Please remember that criticism is always welcome. Thanks for your time.**

Michael knew she'd be angry. It was slightly amusing considering there was absolutely nothing that she could do to harm him. Crossing his arms he glanced to where his brother sat on a large rock watching the woman.

He was clearly not amused by having to baby sit the irate hunter. Oh well. It wasn't like Castiel could do the job. He was way to close to Mary to remain silent. Balthazar was about the same. Except he would just rant and rave about how unfair the whole situation was for his brother.

Mary sat glaring up at him from the moss bed. Her frown made her look vicious. A trait no doubt from years of hunting monsters.

"I did warn you."

That was all it took. She was on her feet in an instance. Crossing the distance she stuck a finger in the angel's face.

"Warning. Oh yes a warning."

Whirling away she paced toward a tree furthest from the angels before stopping. Whirling around she glared at both of them.

"You're playing with my family's lives. That's not fair. We…"

He scoffed shutting her up. What did this human know of fair?

"Fair has nothing to do with it. I merely told you the truth."

Mary squared her shoulders. For all her talk to Sam and Dean she could very well just walk away if it prevented their fate.

"I'll just leave then. No Sam and no Dean as a hunter. I will prevent this fate."

The angel on the rock studied her for several seconds. He suddenly slid of the rock landing gracefully.

"It's possible. You could leave."

Mary looked at him oddly. Surprised at the way the man said the words. There was a double meaning she could just feel it.

"However, if you do Dean will not live past his sixth birthday. A man with a gun will stroll in the bank of the town you choose and open fire. The child will slowly bleed.."

"Stop!" she cried.

She couldn't take anymore. No she wanted her son to live not die. Her hand covered her stomach as she tried to come to terms with what this man was saying. Tears streamed down her face. A hand on her shoulder startled her. She looked into John's eyes highlighted with angelic grace. How had he gotten beside her with her being aware of the movement.

"He wont live any other way. The child must be a hunter. And to make sure of this you wont remember what Dean told you about their true fate. After all, I did promise him you wouldn't remember."

His hand was warm on her forehead before everything went dark…

* * *

Mary jolted awake. The angels, John, and … Sitting up she glanced to her right to see John sleeping peacefully. He had not been harmed. Getting up she walked out of the room and into the hall. Placing her hand on her stomach she whispered to her son.

"Angels are watching over you."

* * *

"So you're just going to let her remember everything before anything about who and what Dean told her?"

Michael felt annoyance rise up within him. He should have brought someone else.

"Not to mention their's the part where you told some lies.."

The archangel whirled around pushing Balthazar against a tree. The British vessel showed surprise.

"You forget what I'm talking about. When, where, why, and how may not be involved in the conversation. Nothing I told him was a lie. He will say yes to helping me, but not as a vessel. He will save the world, but not by being my vessel. Things are never that simple. I told him the truth."

Letting go the angel turned around. Balthazar straightened.

"You said he was part of his father's blood line."

The archangel sighed.

"Castiel's his father, but our brother's vessel was also a blood line for me. The DNA for certain traits would come from their too even though the man's soul had long already gone. So Dean truly is from the same bloodline."

The lower angel whistled at the information. He had not been prepared for just how complicated the situation was. The child had yet been born and everything was more complicated than ever.

* * *

Gabriel stole into a world parallel to earth while one of their long pointless meetings was occurring. The angel watched as the blond haired man noticed him with a surprised look. After the meeting was done the warrior approached holding his favorite hammer.

"Gabriel?"

The archangel smiled.

"I need a small favor Thor."

The warrior shifted before crossing his arms. The man never pretended godhood as the others who had fallen, after Lucifer and his had been cast out. He often wished to protect humanity even if he was not part of the host because of his father's foolishness.

"Of course. What do you need."

Gabriel smiled at his friend. "To be Loki."

The warrior's eyes bulged.

"You jest, angel."

Reaching forward he touched the shoulder of the non-human. Shaking his head he allowed his memories to flood between them. Thor's eyes widened considerably.

"A child born of an angel parent?"

The archangel gave a small smile, "Yeah. I need a place where no one can get to my grace when I pull this trick. Loki's locked up so.."

Thor considered what was being asked. It would be difficult but not impossible.

"When does this need to be done?"

"Around about five years."

Thor nodded at the angel. Gabriel would not have asked this if it was not important. Looking around at the landscape of his home he nodded.

"You are more than welcome. After the sins we've committed against the host when my father decided to leave."

* * *

Castiel watched as the werewolf sank to the ground dead. Burned out. He really didn't know why he needed this strange necklace it had been wearing. Sighing the being vanished to leave the dead body where it lay.

Appearing before Michael he extended his hand. The necklace dangled as he waited for the archangel to take it.

"Brother, thank you."

The angel took the object from his hand. Weighing it he considered many things. He had gotten back not to long ago from watching to make sure Mary was safe and his nephew still healthy.

"Castiel, when the time comes your duty is son. Take no order from anyone but me. Ignore Zachariah and the other without raising too much suspicion."

"Of course, brother. But.."

Michael raised his hand to silence the angel. Looking around the heaven they stood in he smiled. It was home.

"Tell no one of this conversation. Not even Balthazar."

Castiel nodded as he watched the leader of the host withdraw. Something about what his superior had told him seemed to make him fear the future.


End file.
